Automated banking machines are known. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Examples of banking transactions that are sometimes carried out with ATMs include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of finds between accounts, the payment of bills, the cashing of checks, the purchase of money orders, the purchase of stamps, the purchase of tickets, the purchase of phone cards and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out at an ATM are determined by the particular banking machine, the system in which it is connected and the programming of the machine by the entity responsible for its operation.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated in other types of environments. For example certain types of automated banking machines may be used in a customer service environment. For example service providers may use certain types of automated banking machines for purposes of counting currency or other items that are received from or which are to be given to a customer. Other types of automated banking machines may be used to validate items which provide the customer with access, value or privileges such as tickets, vouchers, checks or other financial instruments. Other examples of automated banking machines may include machines which are operative to provide users with the right to merchandise or services in an attended or a self-service environment. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine shall be deemed to include any machine may be operated to carry out transactions including transfers of value.
Automated banking machines are typically used in environments where they carry out or support the conduct of transactions. It is desirable to keep automated banking machines in operation at all appropriate times to the extent possible. If a machine should experience a malfunction, it is useful to return the machine to service as quickly as possible.
Thus, there exists a need for improvements in the operation, reliability, servicing and repair of automated banking machines.